Let It Fog
by Satomi-Sama
Summary: Alois was opium. Ciel was an addict. AloisCiel song fic. Very, very mildly S&M-ish. Yaoi. Slightly drabble-ish


**This is a pretty random I got whilst watching a Black Butler AMV on Youtube**

**It's my first AloisCiel fic. Only one chapter**

**I dunno, on with the story?**

_'Shush'_

"Keep quiet now Ciel why don't you and let me do the talking." Alois whispered, his words flitted their way to the younger boy like fragrant poison. A deadly yet beautiful drug, an aphrodisiac at his ear, seeping into his very pores and stripping him of any resolve he thought he'd been holding onto up till now.

_'Don't be nervous. I just think you look better with nothing on'_

_"_Now now, don't be shy Ciel darling, I just want to see what's under these terribly obscuring clothes you always feel the need to wear." His bright flax locks and clear blue eyes gave him the look of an angel. But Ciel knew otherwise. Alois Trancy was no angel. Angels didn't flick their tongue along the shell of your ear, they didn't unbutton your clothes for sport or run their fingers along your skin, making you crave more. Angels didn't make you shiver with equal measures of annoyance and pleasure. They weren't so devilishly seductive. As devilishly and oh so sinfully seductive as Alois Trancy.

_'I control your mind. And I control your body'_

If there was anything Alois Trancy was, it was dominant. His thigh exposing shorts and opaque long socks suggested the opposite but Ciel had come to find out - through quite harsh means - that this was not the case. Alois could bring the most resilient individual to their knees if he really, truly wanted to. And right now behind the richly gilded doors of a certain blonde earls bedroom, he was bringing Ciel Phantomhive mentally and physically to his knees.

_'theres no point in running any more. I have you in my grasp'_

Ciel had begun to fear that Alois would be his death and destruction, but he was too far gone to look back now. The wheels were in motion, he'd lost control. He was tangled in the net that was Alois and trying to escape now would only cause him pain. It had begun as a joke. Nothing serious, nothing worth losing sleep over. Short lived tongue tangos behind the manor when neither Sebastian or Claude was looking, scandalous acts in the library when the two earls were all alone... apparently, 'searching for books to read'. Alois always said that follying in the library was like flipping your middle finger up at all the writers whose books occupied the shelf. Then he'd laughed and Ciel had found himself laughing too. Alois had that effect on people. He was captivating. His kisses were opium. And now Alois dusted opium on every single inch of Ciel, rendering the younger earl putty in his hands.

_'I'll hold you down till you say yes'_

"Let me tie your wrists."  
"No."  
"Just this once"  
"Ok."  
Alois had the frustrating habit of always getting what he wanted, especially when it came to Ciel. There was something about the older boy that made him impossible to turn down. Maybe it was his angelic appearance or for fear of his mood which was transient, in a constant state of flux. There were dark waters lurking within Alois' past, gaps in his life story that Ciel would never know. Alois' temperament was ever changing as the weather. Even Claude sometimes couldn't predict what turn the blond's attitude would take next. It was always a matter of chance with Alois, luck if you will. Then again, this whole affair had been a gamble from the very beginning. Presently, Alois was straddling Ciel, smooth legs firm and unyielding either side of the darker haired boy. He was draped elegantly in nothing but a crimson satin dressing gown, red and flowing as the blood he had once drawn from Ciel when they'd gotten...carried away. "You're so pale Ciel... like the moon enthroned high in the sky... Or the milk Hannah pours into my tea but the first description is much more flattering don't you think?" He whispered, aphrodisiac wrapped within his words, enticing and inviting. Then the blue in Alois' eyes froze over, like water setting to ice.  
"Let me tie your wrists." He suddenly says, voice blank as slate, hand reaching for the leather straps on the bedside drawer. He's lost in the blue of Alois' eyes, caught in his icy chokehold. There is only one answer.  
"Ok."


End file.
